


28.-Monster & 31.-Grave

by just_some_gt_trash



Series: October Prompt List [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human!Thomas, M/M, tiny!logan, tiny!patton, tiny!roman, tiny!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_some_gt_trash/pseuds/just_some_gt_trash
Summary: Thomas tries to bring one of his friends back to life with an old witchraft book he found, things don't go as planned
Series: October Prompt List [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624789
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	28.-Monster & 31.-Grave

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of trash, but here it is

The cemetery was quiet as usual, until Thomas went inside, he walked through the graves crying and cursing “he could have just told me if he didn’t want to come, there was no reason to break up with me!” He sat in the dirt, leaving his backpack next to him “if he thinks I won’t be able to do it alone, then he’s wrong” his ex-boyfriend and him wanted to spend Halloween’s night on the cemetery, Thomas had even looked different rituals and all.

He found and old spell book in a library, it had a spell that said to be able to bring dead people to life, but it could only be done on Halloween night, Thomas was hoping to try it on one of his best friends, he had died on a car accident last year, he took the potion he had previously made, he looked around, he wanted to try it on someone else before, just in case something went wrong, he spotted an old grave, a forgotten grave, he stood up and walked to it, Virgil Storm was written on it “well Virgil... I hope you’re ready to come back to life”

Thomas opened the bottle and let a drop fall into the dirt, just as the book said, the dirt started glowing and he saw how a flower started to grow out of it, when it stopped it didn’t open, Thomas waited for something else to happen, but there was nothing “oh come on! What did I do wrong?” He took the book out of his backpack and looked for the right page, not paying attention to the flower that was starting to open.

Virgil opened his eyes, wasn’t he dead? Why was he waking up? He sat and looked around, he was on some kind of very small room, the walls ware purple and it was dark, he touched one of the walls, they felt like flower petals, he pushed them and an opening appeared at the top, he kept pushing until they opened completely.

“It is right, then why didn’t it-“ Thomas looked up from the book and back to the flower, he was shocked when he saw a little man, no bigger than the flower itself, on the center of it “hum...Virgil?”

Virgil backed away, maybe a little too much because he fell from the flower “M-m-monster!” He screamed, then he got up and started running away.

“What? No, no, no, no, no wait!” Thomas said, then he placed his hand in front of Virgil “I’m not a monster, I’m not going to hurt you”

The tiny stopped just in time to not crash with the human’s hand and turned to see Thomas “o-oh yeah? Because for what I knew, I just woke up from death, and the only explanation I can think of, it’s that’s this is the underworld of something, and you’re are a giant monster”

“Wait, let me explain please, first, yes, you were dead, but I used a potion on you and you came back to life”

Virgil crossed his arms and huffed “and why am I small then?”

“Uh... I don’t know, I think something went wrong” Thomas looked at Virgil and scooped him up, taking the book again “but part of the page was torn off...”

The tiny yelped “H-hey! Put me down!” He said, struggling in Thomas hands.

“Stop moving Virgil” said Thomas, he tried to keep him still, he didn’t notice his leg bumped the bottle and it fell into other three graves, a flower came out of each of them, one was light blue, other was dark blue, and the last one was red “stop it, we have to find a way to fix this”

Virgil stopped moving, he looked at the three flowers “is that supposed to happen?” 

Thomas looked at the flowers “oh shit, no, no, no” he quickly grabbed the bottle, there was still some potion left, the first flower opened, the red one, there was another tiny man inside, Thomas looked at the stone tablet, Roman Prince was written on it.

Roman looked at Thomas, he reached to his side and took a sword he was probably buried with “stay away you beast, and leave that innocent man alone”

“Ugh... I don’t have time for this...” he looked at his clock, it was almost midnight, he had to figure out how to bring someone back at normal sized before Halloween night ended.

The blue flowers opened at the same time, Thomas didn’t wait and just stuffed the four tiny people on his backpack “Virgil explain to them what’s happening please” he said before returning to the book.

Virgil looked at the other three and sighed “basically, we were dead, he brought us back to life but something went wrong and that’s why we’re tiny”

“What? That makes no sense at all”

“Take a look at yourself” Virgil said, their skin color matched the color of their flowers, and their clothes were either torn or patched “I’m Virgil by the way”

“Logan” said the one who had spoken before, still amazed with his new look.

“I’m Roman, prince Roman” said the red one.

“And I’m Patton” he said smiling “and I think I know what went wrong”

“Really?” Asked Virgil.

“Yep! I was a witch in life... I actually died on a witches hunt, if I could get out of here maybe we could go back to our eternal rest” Patton looked around, there was an opening nearby, he walked to it and got his hands into it, making it bigger.

Thomas heard the sipper of his backpack being opened and looked at it “Hi!” Said Patton, he got out and walked to Thomas.

“Hi? I’m really sorry for this, I don’t know what went wrong”

Patton climbed to Thomas’s lap and looked at the book “you need to put part of the stone tablet of the person you want to bring back into the potion for it to work correctly”  
“Wait really? How do you know that?” Thomas asked, making the other giggle.

“Some secrets need to be taken to the tomb, speaking of which, do you think you could take us back to death, I can teach you how to undo the spell”

“Of course! I just need to do something first” Thomas took Patton and stood up, he left him on his shoulder and walked towards his friend’s grave, he broke the tombstone slightly and put the piece on the potion, then he spilled it on the dirt, the clock started to sound “why isn’t it working?”

Another bell rang

Patton looked at the clock “uhm kiddo... we need to hurry, you can’t undo the spell unless it’s 31st of October”

The third bell rang.

“B-but I don’t understand, you said this would work”

The fourth.

“Did he asked you to do this?”

The fifth one.

“No, I didn’t even have the chance to say goodbye to him”

The sixth one.

“Kiddo... the spell doesn’t work if he doesn’t want to return to life or if he doesn’t have pending issues...”

Another bell rang.

“No... no, no, no this was supposed to work!” Tears started to run through his cheeks.

The eight bell.

“Kiddo, I’m sorry, but you need to hurry up”

The ninth one.

“You’re right” he said cleaning his cheeks and eyes.

The bell number ten.

Thomas ran to his stuff and left Patton next to the book.

The bell number eleven.

“Oh no, it’s too late now...”

The last bell rang, it was no longer Halloween night, and Thomas was stuck with four small people he brought back from the grave.


End file.
